Innocent Betrayal
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: Little oneshot I wrote, set in season 2.  Robin, aghast to learn that there is a spy in his gang, must come to terms with the fact and accept that one of his good friends has betrayed him.


**Warning: ****Season 2 spoilers!**

**I've been re-watching season 2, and after seeing, "Ducking and Diving" I knew I had to write some fanfiction. Is that episode powerful, or what? And yes, I know I'm in the middle of a RH multi-chap, but these little oneshots need to be written before I start screaming at the top of my lungs with love for Robin Hood.**

**So without further ado, here is the little story that has been begging me so hard to be brought into existence. It is from Robin's POV and starts as he approaches the forest after just learning there is a spy in his gang, and it is focused on his thoughts on the gang and how he cannot see any of them as a spy. Yes, the title is inspired by Robin's line later on in the episode: "Harmless lies…innocent betrayals…they don't exist!"**

**Enjoy.**

Robin's heartbeat had tripled now that he was in sight of the gang. _One of them has betrayed me. _How was it even remotely possible? They were close-knit; they knew each other. He hated to even think it, but the fact that there was a spy made him angry at his entire gang, not just the guilty traitor––whoever he or she was.

But at the same time, he didn't believe it. Each of them worked with the others, they all fit flawlessly. Taking one away would jolt them out of their routine; break them apart.

Who could it be?

_Not Much, _his mind flashed instantly, the thought natural. Stuttering, laughable, in no way clever Much. And also, a completely loyal friend. He stuck by people; he didn't go behind their back. He was _scared _of Guy. Why, he wouldn't even be able to feed information without mixing it up. Robin felt a surge of gratitude.

And it couldn't be Will. Will, who was so many things: honest, intense, strong, true. His hatred for the Sheriff had only intensified since his father's death. The boy's naturally quiet personality proved that he wasn't in this so he could get money and go live a splendid life. His passionate heart for justice couldn't be bought with money. He undoubtedly supported the cause of bringing down Gisborne and the Sheriff.

Djaq, with her brilliant medicines. Such a thirst for knowledge she had, and what a strong fighter. She didn't lie or hide: she was unexpectedly open about what she believed in and what was true. She was fixed in her beliefs and happy in her place at camp, surrounded with friends. You just couldn't see a person like her falling for cheap lies.

Then there was Allan and his warped sense of humor. Like Much, he added laughter and the value of companionship to the gang. He'd been with them since the beginning: he'd experienced firsthand the Sheriff's twisted actions and knew what a threat he was to Nottingham. He had always been on their side from the start, and despite all his jokes and sarcasm, would do anything or even die for the gang.

Lastly, Little John, who was resigned to life as an outlaw. He was a firm believer in justice, and there was no way he would fall for Gisborne or the Sheriff's lies. He knew what was right and what was wrong. He'd suffered when the Sheriff had put his wife and son in prison. There was no way he would ever ally himself with someone who had hurt his family.

Robin's head ached as he stared up at the gang, waiting now with expectant faces to hear him talk. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. The truth was so hard to face, that one of those familiar faces up there had knowingly gone against his back. Even when they got on his nerves, he loved them all like brothers and sisters.

Once, he'd been told that he trusted too easily. Maybe that was true. Maybe he needed to be more careful in choosing allies. Yet, after this experience, he was beginning to wonder how he would ever trust anyone again.

Did the spy realize what he was doing? This wasn't just someone hiding behind Robin's back, trying to get on Gisborne's good side. This wasn't someone innocently passing on information and receiving a handful of gold. This wasn't someone in an honest effort to make money.

This was betrayal, full and complete betrayal from everything Robin had ever taught the gang, and it made him sick to the stomach.

The question still remained. He hadn't narrowed it down.

_Who has betrayed me?_

**Please review! I'd like to know how the ending is. I was trying to find a good spot to end the story, and I decided to just close it with a question. Also, I'm don't write from Robin's POV often, so I hope I kept him IC and described the members of the gang properly. Thank you for reading! I did my best to give the slightest bit of justice to this magnificent episode.**


End file.
